Cyanuré
by Legumevert
Summary: Craig ne dit rien, principalement parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il convenait de dire dans ces circonstances. Il se contenta, dos à Kenny, de gratter machinalement le sang caillé sous ses ongles. Sur le tissu, c'était même pas la peine de tenter le coup. Ses fringues étaient foutues.


_South Park ne m'appartient pas, évidemment. Vous l'auriez deviné tous seuls, mais sait-on jamais._

_Un petit texte, parce que cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis ce matin et qu'elle aurait continué à le faire jusqu'à ce que je la mette par écrit. N'hésitez pas à commenter, et à faire péter les critiques constructives ; promis, je vous mangerai pas. _

Il se les gelait. Il se les gelait même sévère. Les cristaux de givre qui étincelaient doucement sur les buissons cachectiques du jardin auraient pu réveiller le poète endormi dans son cœur –mais s'il y avait un jour eu un crétin verbeux coincé là, il lui avait claqué entre les doigts depuis un sacré bail. Craig avait beaucoup trop froid pour se préoccuper de la beauté de l'hiver. Tout ce qu'il **voyait**, c'était une cour ridicule envahie par les mauvaises herbes, une façade décatie couverte de lézardes, et un malheureux pot de géraniums fanés depuis des lustres qui semblait avertir ses semblables sous terre qu'il valait mieux pour eux rebrousser chemin fissa. Il souffla une haleine glacée sur le bout engourdi de ses doigts avant de replonger ses mains au fin fond des poches de son sweater, plus pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas encore tombés en morceaux que pour les réchauffer. Il avait abandonné l'idée depuis longtemps. C'était peine perdue.

Le gamin jeta un **nouveau** coup d'œil à la porte avec une aménité douteuse. Cette connasse de merde aurait pu s'ouvrir à tout moment, mais elle se bornait à rester fermée –à clef, ça, il le savait d'expérience. C'était complètement stupide n'importe quel voleur un tant soit peu déterminé n'aurait eu qu'à escalader la gouttière et pousser le matelas qui bouchait le trou dans la fenêtre de l'ancienne chambre de Kevin. Pas de traces d'effraction. A la décharge des McCormick, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à prendre chez eux, ni nulle part dans ce quartier pourri. Cette pensée le fit grimacer : combien de temps avant qu'il ne se fasse agresser ? Il caille trop pour que des petites frappes se risquent dehors, songea-t-il. Mais quand même. Ce putain de connard aurait pu se dépêcher.

Tucker regretta, une brève seconde, d'avoir balancé son **portable**. On lui aurait tout de **suite** mis la main dessus, s'il l'avait gardé sur lui. Mais rester mourir à la porte n'avait rien de réjouissant non plus.

-Craig ?

-Putain, mec.

Il ne put ravaler complètement le sourire qui lui monta aux lèvres quand le battant pivota sur ses gonds, malgré le bruit à réveiller les morts que le manque d'huile hurla au même instant. Kenny n'avait pas allumé la lumière, sans doute pour ne pas réveiller ses parents –qui devaient de toute façon gésir ivres morts dans leur chambre ou affalés sur le **canapé**. Le halo jaune pisse et maladif des lampadaires découpaient son visage dans l'ombre. Craig reconnaissait le nez retroussé, quelques taches de rousseur, la forme des lèvres, sans pouvoir distinguer ses yeux ni son expression. A dire vrai, c'était pas forcément plus mal. Lui non plus n'aurait pas tiré la meilleure des têtes si on l'avait sorti du lit à plus de cinq heures du mat.

-Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant, sans sortir les mains de ses poches.

-Oh, euh. Oui. Bien sûr.

L'autre se décala sur le seuil, et Tucker ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Dès que la porte se referma derrière lui, il se sentit mieux. Le type qui avait inventé les portes était un putain de génie. La maison n'avait rien d'un palace, l'isolation rien d'un miracle et les **courants** d'air étaient légion, mais l'endroit restait vivable. Il se doutait que dans quelques temps, quand il aurait oublié la piqûre du mercure ridiculement bas dans les rues, ce serait un autre son de cloche. Sur l'instant, en tout cas, il accueillit ce répit avec un soupir venu du fond de ses tripes et le serment solennel que ça ne l'aurait pas plus dérangé que ça de passer le restant de ses jours dans ce couloir miteux décoré de traces d'humidité du sol au plafond. En passant par la tapisserie décollée par endroit et qui, vaille que vaille, dissimulait un mauvais plâtre quand des cadres ne s'en chargeaient pas. Succès mitigé des deux côtés.

Craig ne dit rien, principalement parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il convenait de dire dans ces circonstances. Il se contenta, dos à Kenny, de gratter machinalement le sang caillé sous ses ongles. Sur le tissu, c'était même pas la peine de tenter le coup. Ses fringues étaient foutues.

-Craig ?

-Hm ?

-Tu comptes squatter le couloir, ou… ? Il doit rester un peu de café à la cuisine. Si tu veux.

Le blond chuchotait et désigna d'un geste du menton la porte du fond, à gauche. Aussi inutile que stupide. Il connaissait. Il connaissait aussi la maison de Clyde, de Token, de Cartman. Tout le monde connaissait la maison de tout le monde, ici. Ces derniers temps, il avait surtout connu celle-là –ce qui rendait la précision d'autant plus inutile et stupide. Il n'était ni du genre ni d'humeur à chercher la petite bête –les cafards du coin lui auraient filé trop de boulot- et emboîta donc le pas à McCormick. La baraque était petite, mais la cuisine était loin du salon et, cerise sur le gâteau, ce devait encore être la pièce la mieux chauffée.

La couche de graisse sur le carrelage lui arracha un haussement de sourcil. Il avait tout de suite su, la première fois où il était entré, qu'il ne s'y ferait jamais. Jusque-là, il ne s'était pas trompé. Il se laissa tomber sur une des chaises dépareillées placées à la diable autour de la table, avec la délicatesse qu'imposaient leurs pieds fragiles, et regarda Kenny s'activer près de la cafetière. Une bonne cafetière, cadeau d'il ne savait plus trop qui, et qui aurait été très utile s'ils avaient daigné acheter du bon café.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'avais super froid, annona-t-il d'un ton monocorde, alors j'ai préféré t'appeler, parce que…

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Craig ?

Kenny se tourna et darda **sur** lui un regard que la fatigue se disputait à l'incompréhension. Ken avait un regard sacrément expressif : c'était sûrement pour ça, qu'on le comprenait même quand il disait que dalle. Un type gentil, plutôt discret dans son genre. Pas quelqu'un qui parlait beaucoup. Pas le type qui jugeait beaucoup non plus. Quelqu'un d'assez supportable, dans l'ensemble –quelqu'un qu'il aimait bien, suffisamment pour que ce soit son numéro qui lui soit venu à l'esprit quand il n'avait eu personne à appeler. Chez lui, le gamin savait qu'il serait attendu. Il n'avait voulu aller nulle part d'autre. Toute la journée, il avait traîné aux abords de la ville les mauves et les bleus plus sombres de la nuit avaient amené avec eux un froid polaire trop difficile à supporter. Une heure, deux, trois, et il avait littéralement gelé. Les sirènes de police avaient cessé de retentir au loin, et il avait osé rentrer.

C'était pas la solitude qui lui avait pesé. Tous ces gens, tous ces crétins qui vivaient **ici** –il était mieux sans eux. Cent, mille fois mieux. Quant à Kenny, c'était encore autre chose.

Face à son mutisme prolongé, Kenny secoua imperceptiblement la tête et sortit une tasse ébréchée du placard.

-Pourquoi tu m'as appelé moi ?

-Je t'aime bien, répondit-il de but en blanc. On peut te faire confiance.

Kenny esquissa un drôle de sourire, peut-être un peu gêné. Ils avaient commencé à traîner ensemble à la mort de Tweek, et depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment quittés. Kenny disait souvent qu'entre sous-merdes sans **avenir**, il fallait se serrer les coudes. Il le disait en riant, Craig riait aussi, et de manière générale, il trouvait ça très vrai. Cette année, Kyle allait décrocher une bourse pour ses études. C'était certain. Token aussi partirait, parce qu'il avait assez de thunes pour ça. Wendy irait bosser pour une association quelconque, si elle n'arrivait pas à entrer à la fac. Elle demanderait les mêmes que Stan, et Stan aurait ce qu'il voudrait parce que Kyle l'aidait à garder la tête hors de l'eau dans les trois-quarts des matières –et que ce connard savait courir après une baballe sur le terrain comme personne. Bebe avait trouvé le stage qu'elle voulait. Cartman, lui, allait continuer à « s'occuper », selon ses propres termes. Butters probablement collé au train. Personne ne s'inquiétait jamais pour ce gros-lard, seulement pour les gens qui l'entouraient. Au sens large.

Et eux, c'était un putain de miracle qu'ils aient presque fini le lycée. Alors oui, tout ça, ça le faisait atrocement marrer.

-T'es pas comme les autres. C'est pour ça…

-Pour ça ?

Craig hocha la tête, sans trop savoir pourquoi. C'était pour ça, ouais. Et pour un paquet d'autres trucs qu'il ne se sentait pas d'expliquer. Ça aurait été trop long, trop compliqué y avait pas de mots pour la bonne moitié de ce qu'il voulait dire –ça, ou il les connaissait pas, et c'était du pareil au même. Kenny versa le café. L'odeur s'en répandit aussitôt dans la pièce. C'était une bonne odeur, du genre de celles qui rassurent parce qu'elles sont habituelles, qu'elles ont toujours existé et qu'elles existeraient toujours. Tucker croisa les bras et ferma les yeux. Il adorait cette odeur bien plus que le café.

-Tout le monde te cherche, tu sais. Ils… Ils ont pas arrêté de te chercher.

-Je sais.

-Ils ont couru partout.

-Je sais. Mais je **cours** plus vite.

Kenny s'appuya au buffet et se tut un instant. Il fixait son ami, la mâchoire **serrée**. Il y avait de drôles de tremblements dans sa voix, quoiqu'il tentât de conserver son calme. De son côté, Craig n'avait pas à faire d'effort pour ça. Il s'était plus ou moins réchauffé, il n'était plus seul, et tout allait bien. Dans le meilleur des mondes. Ignorez tout le reste, et tout ira bien.

-Et je connais la ville. On la connaît tous les deux, hein ? Les petits chemins, les ruelles, les raccourcis, tout ça… Les flics ont jamais réussi à nous choper. Tu te souviens, quand on a piqué tous ces trucs au **magasin** ? Ils nous ont pas mis la main dessus non plus.

Kenny rit de bon cœur avant de répondre :

-C'était énorme. Y sont passés juste sous notre nez, et ils ont même pas pensé à ouvrir la benne.

-Faut dire qu'après, on nous aurait pistés à l'odeur.

-Pas jusqu'à Starks Pond.

-Mon cul, comment tu crois que Butters nous a suivis ?

-Pas faux.

Un nouveau silence s'attarda dans la pièce. Pas que ça le dérangeait, d'ailleurs. Avec les vrais amis, on peut se taire quand on n'a rien à dire.

-On s'était bien marrés, hein ? Souvent, en fait. C'était pas si mal, comme vie.

-C'est toujours bien, Ken. On pourrait partir.

Craig décolla les yeux de la table et les plongea dans ceux de Kenny. Il se fichait pas mal des cernes qui les cerclaient –ça lui rappelait un peu le ciel. Les tons violacés du crépuscule, avec le bleu de la journée qui refuse de partir tout de suite et s'en branle des lendemains. C'était pas les lendemains, qui comptaient. Ni la veille.

-On pourrait partir, continua-t-il avec un semblant de sourire. Aller n'importe où, nous aussi. On s'amuserait comme ça, tout le temps. Ça fait un moment que j'y pense. J'osais pas trop te le demander. On pourrait…

-Craig.

-… Près de la mer, ou…

-Craig, arrête. C'est trop tard.

-Ou ailleurs, Kenny, je sais pas, n'importe où… Juste, loin d'ici, de tous ces gens qui… Qui, Ken, on pourrait partir. J'osais pas demander.

-T'aurais dû.

-Là, je le fais.

Il soutint son regard sans ciller. Il aurait dû, c'était vrai depuis longtemps. Il avait eu besoin de ça pour s'en rendre compte –Tucker, Sa Lâcheté Incarnée, avait manqué de burnes encore une fois. Mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, il se reprenait en mains, et tout irait bien.

-Tu veux du sucre ?

-Tu sais que je déteste ça.

Il vit McCormick verser la poudre blanche et mate dans la tasse, inexpressif. Il gardait les lèvres serrées, et ses mains tremblaient. Pauvre Kenny. Ils faisaient vraiment la paire.

-T'as froid ?

-Non.

Bien sûr. Il posa la tasse devant lui sans rien renverser. Une autre odeur se superposait à celle du café, légère. Comme les gâteaux de sa grand-mère.

-Tu devrais boire, ça va refroidir, et je–

-Je veux pas.

Sa voix se cassa subitement. Il voulait vraiment pas boire ça.

-Kenny, je… J'aurais pas dû, je suis désolé. Mais je veux pas boire ça. S'il-te-plait.

Il plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Kenny baissa les yeux.

-J'ai appelé les flics, Craig. Ils vont pas tarder. S'ils te chopent, t'es fini. Tu les as tous tués. Dix morts, je sais même pas combien de blessés. Alors bois, je t'en prie.

-Non.

-Craig.

Kenny posa la main sur son épaule et s'assit sur la chaise près de la sienne. Ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter, de toute évidence. Les doigts de Tucker se refermèrent sur la hanse comme les pattes translucides d'une araignée crevée, et il déglutit péniblement.

-T'as rien d'autre à me dire ?

Craig agita la tête rien d'autre. Il porta le café à ses lèvres et l'avala d'une traite –amer et dégueulasse. Sa gorge se serra immédiatement.

-Si. Il est dégueu, ton truc.

-Je t'aimais vraiment beaucoup, tu sais. C'est pour ça que je fais ça. C'est mieux.

Craig pensa que Kenny pleurait. Pas sûr. Il ne sentait plus ses doigts –ni grand-chose d'autre. A peine la main sur son épaule. Mais il était certain qu'il avait envie de chialer. Quel con.

-C'est vraiment mieux que ce soit moi.

-On s'amusait bien, hein… Ils…

Il ne voyait plus rien non plus. Peut-être que Ken avait raison, peut-être qu'il avait tort peut-être que c'était vraiment mieux que ça vienne de lui.

-J'aurais dit oui. Je serais venu.

Il ne pouvait déjà plus répondre, même s'il lui semblait entendre les sirènes au loin. Il devait les rêver. Des moteurs dans l'allée –bien réels, eux.

-Tu sais quoi ? Demain, on partira.

Sa voix tremblait. Cette fois-ci, c'était sûr qu'il pleurait.

-Dès qu'il fera jour. On ira où tu veux, je m'en fiche.

Craig sentit le bois froid de la table contre sa joue. Il ne sentait plus rien d'autre. Puis lui aussi disparut.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-T'as eu de la chance de t'en tirer, Kyle.

-Je me suis barré dès que je l'ai vu entrer avec le flingue. J'étais près de la porte, c'est tout.

-Instinct de juif, ouais.

-Ta gueule, Cartman.

-Il a toujours été à côté de la plaque, mais de là à…

-Il s'est cru dans GTA.

-Comment il a pu…

Kenny ne répondit rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire ?


End file.
